


Kiss in the Sunlight

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorkable, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Nathaniel is gone on Marc. He can’t help but adore everything about his partner, whether it be the way Marc acts, the way he speaks, or the color of his nail polish (purple), Nathaniel loves everything about Marc.So can he really be at fault for his distracted state when the one he is enamored with is right in front of him and just being so very Marc?





	Kiss in the Sunlight

Nathaniel scooted closer to Marc. Marc’s arm bumped against his chest, and a sense of contentment and pleasure rippled through Nathaniel.

The afternoon sun beat down on the back of Nathaniel’s neck. Marc and he occupied the courtyard staircase as other students milled about. It was a source of pride for Nathaniel to know that Marc, who would usually hide and write under the stairs, came out from his shadowed sanctuary to join Nathaniel in the sunlight during their shared free periods.

A light citrus scent rolled off of Marc. Marc had been experimenting with lotions again, and every day that week he had smelled of something different. Marc favored floral fragrances such as roses, lavender, and lilacs, which made the gentle tease of citrus stand out to Nathaniel.

Everything about Marc was fluid, changing from day to day. It enchanted Nathaniel, and made every day with Marc special.

It also made Nathaniel envious. Marc, for all of his fumbling sentences and bashful gazes, was one the most confident and expressive people Nathaniel knew. The way Marc experimented and made the world his plaything—his canvas—created butterflies in Nathaniel’s stomach.

“The name is a work in progress, but for now, I think Swapper is a good placeholder while I work on the draft.” Marc pointed to a list of names he had jotted down on the page of his journal. His purple nail polish—another experiment—stood out starkly against the white of the paper.

“What do you think?” Marc turned a soft, curious smile on Nathaniel. His lip gloss glistened and his green eyes shone bright with excitement.

Nathaniel’s mouth went dry.  

Marc’s smile slowly dropped. “Is it that bad?”

Nathaniel hurriedly shook his head. “No, no.” Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just distracted.”

“By what?” Marc pulled away from Nathaniel to look over his shoulder. His attention drifted over to Chloe and Sabrina; who were lounging on one of the courtyard benches, to Nino and Adrien; who appeared to be chatting it up. Not far from the two boys was Alya and Marinette. Marinette flailed as she explained something to Alya.

Marc blinked owlishly as he returned his attention to Nathaniel. “Did I miss something?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Nathaniel scooted closer, reoccupying the space he’s lost at Marc side. Marc’s other side was centimeters from the rail of the staircase. Nathaniel considered giving Marc more room, but when Marc leaned into Nathaniel’s shoulder and flipped to another page of his notebook without a care about their proximity, Nathaniel tossed the idea aside.

Nathaniel watched Marc’s lips move as words poured out of his mouth.

“I can’t decide how I want the akuma’s body swap power to work. Do they swap with whoever they choose, or do they pick two people then make the swap occur? The latter would make it easier for Chat Noir and Ladybug to switch bodies, but there’s something about the first idea that I like. What do you think? Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel blinked out of his trance.

Marc’s brow knitted with concern. He pouted, and Nathaniel's eyes were once again drawn to those plush lips.

“Are you okay? You seem a little out of it.”

Nathaniel nodded his head. He reached out and pinched the corner of Marc’s journal. “Can I borrow this?”

Surprise contorted Marc’s face. He passed the journal to Nathaniel. “Sure, but what are you going to-”

Nathaniel raised the journal up to their faces. The pages were spread wide, shielding them from the world.

Nathaniel leaned into Marc, meeting those gorgeous, emerald eyes that were full of shock and wonder. “May I kiss you?”

Shock straightened Marc’s spine. Once his surprise wore off, Marc’s head ducked between his shoulders. A rosy hue that delighted Nathaniel spread across Marc’s cheeks. “You yes! I mean! Kiss may.” Marc groaned. “Please?”

Relief swirled in Nathaniel’s chest. It would have been awkward and disappointing if Marc had said no. Joy coursed through him, becoming a warm melody that joined the pounding beat of his nervous heart.

He closed his eyes as he leaned forward, his lips caressing Marc’s at first. It was a light, and testing touch. When Marc sighed and relaxed, Nathaniel pressed forward, adding a firmness to the kiss that he delighted in. He smiled as his lips slid across Marc’s glossed ones. It was a slippery kiss, but as Marc moved his lips in time with Nathaniel, that little detail made the kiss all the sweeter. He felt something inside him curl in happiness. He didn’t want the kiss to end, but he knew one of of their classmates was bound to look their way and become curious.

Their classmates were merciless when it came to teasing couples for making out.

He wasn’t the best when it came to handling teasing, and would probably ruin the moment more than their classmates would.

Nathaniel forced himself to break the kiss, and even then he snuck back in for one last peck when he saw how flushed Marc’s face was.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” Nathaniel asked, breathless.

Marc’s smile turned shy. He dropped his gaze. He rubbed his wrists. “You’re beautiful too.”

Heat rose up through Nathaniel’s neck to his cheeks. He bowed his head and rubbed his neck. “Really?”

Marc lifted his head, surprise once again widening his gaze. A smile split his face, and the next thing Nathaniel knew, Marc had flung his arms around Nathaniel’s waist and was nuzzling his shoulder. The journal had effectively been knocked away and the world could see them.

“Of course.” Marc laughed. His arms around Nathaniel tightened. “Most beautiful guy I know.”

Nathaniel smiled. He wrapped one arm around Marc’s shoulder, and used the other to keep himself from falling over. “You should take a look in the mirror.”

Marc’s blush went all the way to his ear tips. He laughed and continued to hug Nathaniel.

Nathaniel shook his head and smiled down at Marc.

Marc really had no clue, did he? That was fine. Nathaniel didn’t mind having to be the one to inform Marc of just how gorgeous he was, especially if he got to kiss Marc in the process.


End file.
